A Little Hired Muscle Anyone?
by Shinku Ken Yuri
Summary: The war is over and the exorcists have parted ways. Kanda is now working as hired muscle. He and Lavi cross paths again, but unfortunately for Kanda, he happens to be wearing a feminine costume for his job. LaviYuu, Rating may change in the future.


The war was over, thus so was his job as an exorcist. The world was safe from the akuma race and he didn't have a place to go. That's when he found himself as a little hired muscle by a renowned weapons dealer. Well, it's a job, that's brings in money so he could have an apartment and nice things. Not that he had anything nice, his place was pretty empty.

Work wasn't too bad but he sure did miss working with other exorcists. He felt like nobody understood him as he was the lone samurai. He missed being the homicidal lunatic that warned everyone with a glare, yet people cared for him when he was like that. But not now, Now he was just a number and a sword, nothing more.

Though he experiences new things like more countries than the order ever showed him, and that despite his embarrassment, he liked to dress up as other things.(maybe cuz his childhood sucked?) he was always dressing as a knight or some kind of bouncer as a disguise to protect who he was being paid by.

But his thoughts always wandered to the past. To a bright green eye that used to taunt his every move. To the loud voice who always called him by his given name. Vibrant mocking hair, an obnoxious grin. Flailing and screaming at threats and the typical surrender. How he missed it all, but he knew he had been long forgotten by that memory. Why was this haunt

As if to break him from his thoughts the phone rang making him almost jump. He made his way the phone and picked up. It was his employer and they were headed to Europe. They wanted Kanda to come as well and he should be prepared for a new costume.

* * *

"You're kidding right!?" Kanda was appalled they wanted him to what?

"Calm down Kanda." His employer laughed, "We'll double your pay and even make sure you get a nice room while there."

One of the boss's advisors held several elegant kimonos' and held them out to him. Kanda was outraged, they wanted him to dress up all pretty like a "Japanese princess" and he found it insulting.

"Now go get dressed or you won't have a job." The boss was stern, and Kanda needed his job or everything would fall apart.

So grudgingly he put on the layers and layers making he look like a girl, wearing his hair in a lovely manner and keeping a fan in front of his face. He walked as pretty as he could and the other paid mercenaries whistled at him teasingly, making him red with anger.

* * *

Kanda soon became the distraction the boss wanted and several of his enemies became more interested in Kanda then the boss. To Kanda's grief his employer was using him to get his way and it really pissed him off. He was so going to quit after this crap was done.

The room they were in was large, and full of antiques. Kanda kept his precious Mugen close hidden by the flowing kimonos, as several men walked into the room. These were obviously the clients that were buying weapons and government information for quite the expense. Kanda never saw why people paid that much for such things but illegal goods seemed to go for quite the price. One man was short and round, in a brown business suit, he looked like the leader. Another was tall and colored and looked like a bouncer wearing dark shades. Then there was a tall and skinny man with red spiked hair, the back which was pulled into a ponytail. He wore an eye patch over one eye.

Kanda instantly recognized his old comrade; it was Lavi, the stupid rabbit that used to give him pet names in the order. So he was in the illegal business too eh? Or was this another war to record? Well at least he wouldn't be teased this time around, even though Kanda wanted so desperately to talk with old comrade since he did miss him, even if he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, especially the rabbit.

Arguments ended up breaking out and the round man decided to sleep on his decision. Meaning his boss would have to be guarded all night. Great longer amounts of time in the stuffy kimonos. The boss then announced that he had already hired other guards for the night so Kanda could get some rest for tomorrow and "pretty up". That caused Kanda to leave the room with a sneer as he was dismissed.

* * *

Kanda would get so annoyed when people knocked on the door at night, especially when he was having issues getting off his make-up. He couldn't help but throw a boot at the boor to say buzz of in his most polite way possible. But they just knocked again, obviously not getting the point. Furious Kanda walked to the door ripping it open making the person on the other side flinch. To Kanda's surprise it was the red headed rabbit that used to haunt his every step, with dumb comments, and even dumber nicknames.

The redhead just looked at him and blinked a few times with a really dumb question. "Have we met before?"

this made Kanda even more annoyed, but he decided to be polite for once with a fairly rude, "what the hell you want, baka usagi?" making the bookman blink a few times before stupidly realizing who it was.

"YUU-CHAN!?" was the reply Kanda got along with a death grip hug. "I didn't see you earlier today, where have you been hiding?"

"Don't call me by my first name baka." Kanda was automatically annoyed for some weird reason. (So hard to figure out XD) "Anyways I wasn't hiding I was in clear view." That's when Lavi pushed his way into Kanda's room meaning Kanda would have to speak with him regardless.

Lavi looked around the room eyeing the kimono's hanging off the closet door with a smirk. "So Yuu likes to cross-dress eh?" he snickered loudly. "Now I see where you were. You make such a pretty girl."

"Shut up stupid it's for my job!" Kanda was going to kill him a rabbit. "Anyways what's your name?"

"Aww yuuuu…… you know-"Lavi started to whine then Kanda cut him off. "The name you use now bookman."

"Jared." Lavi suddenly was serious. "Anyway I have information for you. It's concerning your boss and the situation you'll be in soon. I won't lie to you since you know who I am okay Kanda?"

"Just spit it out" Kanda almost spat, not liking being called by his family name by the rabbit. It just was not normal for him at all and Kanda never thought he'd think that it was… weird.

"Your boss plans on taking out all his hired muscle at the meeting tomorrow." A sad tone touched Lavi's voice. "But you still have to go to the meeting; I'll help you escape the initial killing alright?"

"I thought bookman couldn't have hearts." Kanda pointed out sitting cross legged on his bed, not expecting what came next.

Lavi leaned in close to Kanda's face biting his lip obviously regretting what he was about to say. "This bookman is different Yuu. And I'm not gonna let some money hungry jerk take the only person I have ever truly cared for." He then backed off and headed to the door, leaving Kanda stunned on the bed. "Make sure you get some rest Yuu, it's harder to protect a drowsy princess than an alert one."

* * *

That morning Kanda woke well rested but Lavi's words still clung in his mind, making him sigh as he started to get dressed in the women's clothes he was given for the mission. After sloppily tying the obi, he started on the make-up, oh how he hated the make-up.

That's when his room door opened and Mugen was in hand and pointed directly in the intruder's face, which was a dumbfounded Lavi. Automatically Kanda pulled back Mugen and went back to make-up as if Lavi wasn't there. That is till Lavi walked up behind him and started messing with the obi which made Kanda freeze.

"What are you doing?" Kanda said slightly nervous, and definitely confused.

"Your obi..." Lavi replied undoing the sloppy tie job, "it's not done right so I'm fixing it." Kanda just knew the famous grin was across the man's face as he tightened the obi.

"Eh, thanks?" was Kanda's response, then he turned to face the taller man. "What are you doing here?" he questioned the annoyance.

"The meetings earlier than planned so I volunteered to go get the princess from her chambers." he grinned saying that as Kanda growled. "So I'll guide and protect my princess." Grin getting bigger as he put his hand on Kanda's face, then getting hit by the wooden fan Kanda was holding. "Owww… Yuu... what was that for?" Lavi whined

"Being an idiot, now don't call me princess." The signature, I. will. Gut. You. Glare appearing across Kanda's face. "Or I will kill you usagi."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop; jeez you're in a foul mood." Lavi sighed hoping it was otherwise.

"Actually I'm in a fairly good mood." Kanda had replied. "Don't screw it up"

Lavi then held out his arm to Kanda in the gentle man way, knowing it's because he basically had to accept. Kanda clawed at Lavi's arm tightly making Lavi whimper slightly, as they headed toward the meeting.

When they reached the room everyone was already there and the boss looked like he lost a bet. Then suddenly he vanished. And there was a small ticking noise, and of course the others had to panic and start shooting at each other.

Faster than Kanda could react he was on the floor with the redhead pinning him to the floor. He had knocked him down to avoid a bullet, and then Lavi picked up Kanda bridal style and ran to a window jumping through it. A piece of glass cut his face, and then they started to fall. Luckily Lavi caught himself and Kanda with the hammer, falling five stories could have hurt.

That's when he carried Kanda off to a safer area.

* * *

note from me since i'm a loser. the story sucks but i'll continue it i think. well first -man fanfiction ever hope you enjoyed. please review.


End file.
